pennsylvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Scott A. Johnson
Scott A. Johnson (born 1971) is an American author in the genre of |horror. His first novel, An American Haunting, was released in 2004 by Harbor House Books.http://www.harborhousebooks.com He currently serves as the Literary and Paranormal Studies Editor for Dread Central, where he pens "Cold Spots", an article series about real haunted places, twice a month, and writes reviews of books and movies. He is also the writer and producer of Dreadtime Stories, an old-style radio podcast. Since 2009, he has also begun writing screenplays for films and music videos. Johnson also teaches creative writing at Seton Hill University, Pennsylvania, in a low-residency Master's degree program in Writing Popular Fiction. In addition, he is also a paranormal investigator and teaches Kajukenbo, in which he holds a fifth-dan black belt.http://www.americanhorrorwriter.net He currently resides in Kyle, Texas. In 2013, his wife of twenty years, Tabatha, died after a two-year battle with cervical cancer. Bibliography Books *''Droplets: A Short Story Collection'' - Short Story Collection, CLB Publications, April 2012Scott A. Johnson Back with New Short Story Collection - Droplets *''Ectostorm: Book Three of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, May 2012, Library of the Living Dead/Library of HorrorScott Johnson's Ectostorm Available Now *''Pages: Book Two of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, May 2011, Library of the Living Dead/Library of Horror *''Vermin: Book One of the Stanley Cooper Chronicles'' - Novel, August 2010, Library of The Living Dead *''Deadlands: The Ultimate Edition'' - Novel, August 2009, Library of the Living Dead *''City of Demons'' - Novel, July, 2009, Library of Horror *''Cold Spots: Haunted Austin, TX'' - Collection, October, 2009, Schiffer Press (true ghost stories) *''Cold Spots: The Ghosts of San Antonio'' - Collection, December, 2008, Schiffer Press (true ghost stories) *''Cane River: A Ghost Story'' - Novel, September 2008, Harbor House Books *''The Mayor's Guide: Stately Ghosts of Augusta'' - Collection, September, 2005, Harbor House Books (true ghost stories) *''Deadlands'' - Novel, September 2005, Harbor House Books *''An American Haunting'' - Novel, September 2004, Harbor House Books Chapbook *''The Journal of Edwin Gray'' - February 2007, Naked Snake Press Article Series *"Cold Spots" - More than one hundred articles written for Dread Central. *"Sideshow of Superstition" - Wicked Karnival Magazine Dreadtime Stories *The Telltale Heart - February 2011 *I Want My Mummy - January 2011 *Twas the Night Before Krampus - December 2010 *For What You Have - November 2010 *Howl-O-Ween - October 2010 *April Fool - April 1, 2010 *The Carnival - Feb 2, 2010Dreadtime Stories: The Carnival *Under the Bed - Jan 29, 2010Dreadtime Stories: Under the Bed *The Caller - Jan 10, 2010Dreadtime Stories: The Caller *Twas the Night Before Christmas - Dec 18, 2009Dreadtime Stories: Twas the Night Before Christmas *The Sins of the Father - Dec 4, 2009Dreadtime Stories: The Sins of the Father *The Dinner Party - Nov 13, 2009Dreadtime Stories: The Dinner Party *Forget the Treats - Oct 30, 2009Dreadtime Stories: Forget the Treats Short Stories *"The Dinner Party" - Unnamed Chapbook, Library of Horror Press, 2009 *"Epiphony" - Library of the Living Dead Press, 2009 (Deadlands Reissue) *"Of Moss and Bullfrogs" - Library of the Living Dead Press, 2009 (Deadlands Reissue) *"Coffin Liquor" - FearZone website, January 2009 (video) *"One Night in New Orleans" - Horror Authors United Magazine, January 2008 *"Rats" - Forthcoming, Dreadtime Stories (Podcast), 2008 *"Harimoto" - "History is Dead," 2007 *"Of Moss and Bullfrogs" - Dreadtime Stories (Podcast), 2007 *"Second House from the End of the Block" - Forthcoming in Haunted Encounters: Living in a Haunted House from Atriad Press, 2005 *''The Girl Next Door'' - All Hallows (Canada), March 2007 *"A Little House in the Woods" - July 2004, The Corpse Magazine *"Jock Itch" - October 2003, Alien Skin Magazine *"The Drowning Pool" - July 2003, Alien Skin Magazine *"Chained to the Pel" - 2002 issue, Persona Literary Journal *"Mimes" - 2002 issue, The Rectangle literary journal Screenwriting/Music Videos *"Jason's Bride" - (Music Video) First Jason, 2011 *"SoulSeller" - (Music Video) First Jason, 2012 References External links *Official website *Alien Skin Magazine *Dread Central *Harbor House Books *Scott A. Johnson at Texas Wiki Category:1971 births Category:American horror writers Category:People from Monroeville, Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American kajukenbo practitioners Category:Seton Hill University Category:Chapbook writers